


One More Time

by ravenexe



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenexe/pseuds/ravenexe
Summary: While on her break, Lara decides to make things right with Sam and goes find her.
Relationships: Lara Croft & Samantha Nishimura, Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a warning: this contains spoilers from the comics and it takes place after the events of Shadow of the Tomb Raider. If you'd like to read the comics I'll gladly link them to you, but I'm talking only the 2014 and 2016 ones. Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so I apologise for any mistakes.   
> Anyway,enjoy!
> 
> \- Your friendly neighbourhood writer, Raven

**LARA POV**

My break's been relaxing. I've been spending most of my days at the Manor, looking at mom's paintings, walking around the garden, I'm even trying to play the piano, though I'm not exactly the best at it.

But it's also been quite... boring. And lonely. Yeah, I've got Winston, but I miss my friends. Jonah texts me sometimes. Reyes is somewhere taking care of her daughter, and I doubt she would want to see my face again. And Sam...

 _Sam_.

Shit. Sam. I've been so busy these last months hunting Trinity, that I've barely even thought about her. Not that she thinks about me either. She probably hates me considering all I've done, all she's gone through... I can't imagine what getting possessed by an ancient Japanese queen twice can do to you.

But she survived. She managed. Sam is stronger than I'll ever be.

Still, I _had_ to fucking ruin our friendship. I _had_ to get her locked in prison, then in an asylum.

" _Do you know what it's like, having you rescue me over and over again? Do you know what it feels like? I used to think we were equals. Not anymore._ "

These words still echoes in my head sometimes. She's right, I have a hero complex, I always try to save everyone, no matter what, and when things fall apart, the first person I blame is myself.

But I want to make things right. Just one more time.

I have to find Sam.

♤♡◇♧

I don't know where she lives anymore, but I do know where her parents, the Nishimura live. I could try to get some information from them. They're somewhere. Well, I guess I'm going to Baltimore*.

* _Writer's note: I completely made this up. There's no canon information on where they live. Was this note really necessary? Probably not._


	2. Chapter 2

**LARA POV**

  
Did I mention the Nishimuras are filthy rich? Yeah. They live in one of the biggest mansion in the state. So, because of that, they obviously have a huge gate for safety. I look around and find an intercom.

I press a button and it makes a sort of a ring noise.

"Who is it?" A voice asks from the speaker. 

I hesistate. After everything that happened, the Nishimuras despise me. And, to be honest, I don't blame them. So I can't say my name and pray that they don't remember my face. 

I press the button again and say the first name that comes to my mind.

"I'm Colleen Darnell. I'm Sam Nishimura's friend from college." I didn't sound very confident, but I hope they believed it.

"Come in. Mind the latch." 

Another ringing noise and the gate opened. 

When I held out my arm to open the gate, I noticed I was visibly shaking. Wow Lara, you can fight an army of soldiers just fine but gets nervous when you visit your friend's parents?

A brief walk through the Nishimuras' beautiful garden and I got to their door, a butler standing by it, waiting for me. 

"Hello." I said, awkwardly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Darnell, are you here for Mr. and Mrs. Nishimura?"

"Erm - No, actually. I was wondering if you know where Sam is."

"Ah, I see. Please, come in. There's tea on the table."

I take a look around the room. Unlike the Croft Manor, the place actually had a posh feeling to it, a fireplace, fancy furniture, expensive decorations adorned with gold. 

I take a seat on the couch and grab a cup of tea. Green tea, apparently.

"So" I start. "Is Sam here?"

"Ms. Nishimura was admitted to a hospital in Sweden about a month ago." I try to act surprised, like I didn't cause that. "After that, she moved to London. Though, unfortunately I can't tell exactly where she lives." 

Well, that's a something, at least. But London is a huge place, I have no idea where to even start.

I hear steps. It could be one of the butlers, it could be one of Sam's parents. I need to go. 

Before I could do anything, Mrs. Nishimura appears in the room.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. 

I quickly get up.

"Thank you for the information, sir, have a great da-"

"Its - YOU!" Mrs. Nishimura yells. "Get out! OUT!" 

"I'm sorry Mrs, I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted to know about Sam-"

"Samantha is very safe in Chelsea! She doesn't want to see you!" 

Chelsea, huh? 

Mrs. Nishimura notices the spark in my eyes and realised what she said. Her face then got even redder.

"GET OUT!" She screamed one more time, before I bolted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. Also if you got the name easter egg I want to hug you.
> 
> \- Your friendly neighbourhood writer, Raven


End file.
